


The Lesson

by Tomboyshapeshifter



Series: Abyss of Inksanity [5]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Ink Magic, M/M, Teaching, Tutoring, bendy just being creepy, light mention of matings, relationships of fear and hatred blossoming to something more?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:21:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24345667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tomboyshapeshifter/pseuds/Tomboyshapeshifter
Summary: After several failings to control his ink powers, Bendy has decided that Sammy needs a proper tutoring of his abilities.
Relationships: Bendy/Sammy Lawrence
Series: Abyss of Inksanity [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1757638
Comments: 7
Kudos: 31





	The Lesson

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote this for a friend of mine based on an AU we made for an old askblog on tumblr called Abyss of Inksanity. The blog is now shut down though i still have a great love for it. I love bendy and the ink machine i love this incarnation of all the characters and so... I decided just to post all the fics on here. Most wouldn't have worked on the blog anyway so I hope you guys enjoy.
> 
> Also in this AU, Sammy doesn't wear a mask, he actually wears a pair of horns.  
> Sammy in this au is based on the imagination of Saedukai

He was out of breath and the Ink man was way too damn slippery as he swung and leapt over the pipes. That red headed nuisance cackling as he ran off from him, having dodged away another wave of ink that Sammy sent his way. Escaping down the hall, landing on his feet with ease down the stairs and running out of the Prophet’s sight.

“Fuck you, Wally Franks!” Sammy screamed, the cackling renewing itself in boisterous volume. 

God… he felt dizzy as he leaned against the wall, shallow breaths escaping his aching lungs. It felt like a flame was kindling inside and it was spreading to his right side. Burning slowly as the pain increased with each breath. At the corner of his eyes, he noticed the ink on the walls starting to twist and turn like thorns on a rose bush. Menacing and filled with hatred as they grew larger and closer towards him until finally stopping. 

His face contorted through the pain and the frustration he was feeling. The presence of the other only making it grow. But, he was taking too long to respond, the other would get angry, so after taking a deep breath, he turned towards the center of it all. 

The grand supernatural being was leaning against the doorway, staring at him. His head conked to the side with his unwavering smile towards him, that infernal tail flicking itself behind the Devil, like it was mocking him for his failure to even harm the little shit. 

He straightened himself up the best he could, sliding his hands down his clothing to fix himself up for the other before giving a slight bow and spoke. 

“Is there something I c-”

“You’re not doing it correctly.” Bendy interrupted. Sammy taken back from the statement, gazed up at his Lord. His mouth opening again to make a snippy retort before snapping his mouth shut, teeth clicking against each other as he felt the others gaze bore into him, criticizing, sizing him up before speaking once more.  
“I would think a man like you, even for a human, would have figured out how to use ink correctly my Prophet.” His tone was dripping in disappointment as he shook his head. The rage inside Sammy boiled deep inside, making him forget all about the pain, but he didn’t let it show.  
Though the other knew all the same.  
“I will teach you.”  
The statement surprised him, vanishing most if not all of his anger, replacing it with confusion. 

“You’ll teach me my Lord?” His voice was hesitant as he was given a nod in reply. 

“It is a part of me after all that you inherited, it is expected that I could teach you at least the basics. “ He said simply, gesturing the other to following him as he turned, walking down the hallway. “I don’t want you to embarrass me after all.” 

Sammy sneered at the statement, clenching and unclenching his fist as he followed. Only turning to hear the fighting still going on deeper in the studio, Norman could handle himself. He always could. 

The entire time they walked, it was in complete silence. The devil’s figure demanding compliance from all the creatures around him or be slaughtered in sight. It always chilled Sammy to the bone with how easy it was for the other to slice a being down into nothing. And with each one that dared to cross their path, he could swear the other was smirking at him. The reason unclear to the Prophet. 

Perhaps it was a warning that it could be him someday? Knowing the Devil, that was the most likely of reasons.

After a while, they came across a small familiar looking office. It was clean and free of ink much to his surprise as Bendy went over to the bookshelf to look for something. 

Why does this place look so familiar? Thought Sammy, as he tried to piece together clues from the drawings on the wall, to the paperwork still on the desk. His eyes widening when he picked up a letter and on it sprawled the name of the previous owner. 

“My lord...why are we in Joey Drew’s office?” Sammy asked gazing from the letter to Bendy, jumping back as the Devil was little more than a foot away from him now, holding out a book that was binded by a leather seal and engraved with symbols that held a dark power. 

“For this, the man was completely useless save for his taste in literature.” Bendy told him offering his Prophet the book which he took. It was surprisingly light for its size, and the intricate markings were very old and the golden ink that inscribed them were fading away. 

Being careful to cradle it in his arms, he opened the seal and quickly tossed it onto the desk. His stomach lurching from the ill that had him balking. 

Laughter erupted from the Devil beside him, letting out a pleased hum as he walked around the other, his hands resting on his shoulders. 

“I’m impressed, Drew made quite the mess the first time he opened it...perhaps my influence over you is stronger than I first realized.” The voice was dripped in over sweetened honey, like foul expired milk before it goes sour. The purr made Sammy shudder as the Devil nuzzled into the back of his neck. “That pleases me.” 

Bendy pulled away from HIS prophet, picking up the book once more. Moving it back towards the human who flinched out of the way, his hands curled into his chest as he didn’t want anything to do with it. 

“You need to get used to it, my Prophet. It will get better in time.” The Evil beings coos were of little comfort to him as he strained to unfurl, reaching out to the menacing book. Fingers trembling as they brushed against the aged leather, the aura blasting through him once again, but this time he held on. Too afraid of what his Lord would do to him if he dropped the book. 

His mouth was dry, his heart felt like it was about to die and his eyes were burning as they rested onto the thin leather pages. The language was ancient and unfamiliar, but somehow he was able to read every word that he came across. 

It read of dark magical arts, of demons and devils that could serve or conquer over you if you weren’t careful enough. It spoke of different powers and of spells that he could use if the devil allowed for it, and that was the key. The devil had to allow for it, a piece of them had to be placed into the human and a part of them would always be combined...so that’s what Bendy meant….

Turning towards the Devil once more almost in expectancy as he didn’t know how to proceed. 

“If you are to read further, the inscriber speaks of ways to win a devil’s favour, but you don’t need that.” Bendy told him as he placed his chin on Sammy’s shoulder, feeling the tenseness in the muscles as he pulled the other close. 

“I have given you my blessing several times already.” He chuckled as Sammy’s stomach twisted, remembering the several matings that he had to go through. Some worse than others and some better, but it had all been unpleasant. “The main trouble you are having is the essence of what my power is My prophet. “ Bendy told him, reaching over and flipping through the book to a much later chapter to the different kinds of powers a devil or demon may have and the way they work. The final page that he landed on was the powers of creation and manipulation. 

“I can control ink, I am born from it and my power reflects that. “ he told him as if it was the most simple fact in the world. “You and the others here that are under my control, are under my influence as well. For each of you is given something that reflects who you are. Some more obvious than others, such as Campbell with her obsession over that damned angel. Some more abstract, such as Franks and Polk. And beings like you, Lawrence, that are much more suited to be my advocate.” 

Sammy could only nod, understanding in a sense what the other was speaking of. But, why was he more suited than the others? He was about to ask when Bendy reached over and flipped the pages one more, showing the types of humans suited for what. 

“It’s your affinity towards music. The way you create it without a thought, and ease makes you perfect. For that is what my power is, it is the control over creativity.” Sammy could swear that the devil’s smile grew twice as large at that and when Sammy thought about it, it made sense. The way that things have formed and the way the Devil seemed to change things on a dime...creativity mhh?

Bendy pulled away from Sammy, moving towards the front of him so that he could have a better view as a small orb of ink formed above his hands. “It will take some practice, but soon you’ll be able to form anything you would ever desire Lawrence.” The blob shifting to various forms, from Alice, Bendy, the ink machine, a gun and even to a miniature version of Sammy himself. 

“It also doesn’t have to take a form either, it could be something simple as a bullet. For example.” As he spoke the ink turned into a very simple oval shape, hardening to the point that it gleamed like polished metal before he sent it off. Passing Sammy with a gust of wind, barely missing his face as it made its way through the office’s walls and exiting the other side. 

Sammy’s eyes widened as he moved over to the hole, his fingers brushing against it as it was just like a gunshot…. His lips twisted into a grin as he thought of all the potential things he could do, especially to that annoying red head that keeps trying to destroy everything. 

“Teach me…” He said turning towards his Lord, falling to his knees to him, head bowed low to the ground. “I’ll do whatever you ask me to do.” 

The devil roared in laughter as he walked up to HIS prophet, lifting up his head towards him. “You will… now stand, I need your ink to make the circle.” He purred before turning around and with a flick of his wrist, the desk was shoved into the wall, giving them enough room in the middle of the floor. Sammy soon joined his side. 

“My ink? “ He asked and Bendy nodded, grasping the others hand and lifting it up. “It’s to help you focus if the circle is made of your ink instead of mine. Gives you a deeper connection to what you are doing.” Turning to the page of the circle that they needed. “It has to be exact, the circle you used to create me all those years ago was sloppy to say the least, one of the reasons I got botched.” 

He said and if the other had eyes, it would have been glaring at the flinching human. “Now, make sure you have enough room to move around inside as it will only work if you're inside the circle. “ He told him with gentle care in his voice before stroking a deep wound into Sammy’s wrist, making the man try to twist away from him, crying out in pain, but the Devil held firm. Pulling him down to the ground, he showed the other how to make a circle with ease by making a large swooping motion with his hand in three parts. The ink dripping from his wrist to the tip of his finger like a pen. 

Soon, Bendy was to the side of the circle, giving careful instruction to the other as it was being made and to make sure the other didn’t fuck up once more. He was pleased to find the other was a quick learner and Sammy could smile, despite the critique, he was fairly proud of his first try. 

“Now, draw the last symbol and stand in the center, the true lesson will begin.” Bendy instructed as HIS prophet did just that. The circle started to give this dark almost golden orange glow as it surrounded him. 

“I would like to see what you could do without direct contact with me first.” He started, holding his palm face up in the air, forming the ink in his hand. “Focus your thoughts into the ink in your wound and bring it out of you. It doesn’t have to be a shape, it just has to float.” 

Sammy nodded as he focused all he could into the deep cut, he was a little woozy, but the circle was giving off a healing energy so that he wouldn’t be passing out any time soon. But, with everything that he could muster, all that could be drawn out of him were droplets of ink that twirled at the ends of his fingers and he scowled. 

“Mhh… interesting… “ Bendy mused moving closer to the other, inspecting the result before reaching out and cupping the hand underneath. His touch was gentle against Sammy’s skin, almost making him shudder. 

The touch ignited something deep inside him, and just like that ink flowed from the wound, creating a large orb above his palm. His mouth was agape as it was a strange feeling, it was like his waves but it felt like it was an extension of him, but moldable like clay. But, it flowed like the ink that it was. 

“Mhhh… I suppose for the lessons right now, I will have to be in contact with you.” Bendy mused as his hold on Sammy’s hand grew tighter, but not in a painful way, more in a secure not letting go way.

“But… this will only be a hindrance to us if we wish to go further.” Bendy said, closing the distance between them. His free hand brushing across his cheek, the glove a silken touch across temples, grasping the makeshift horns that the other wore. 

Sammy’s breathe hitched, forcing himself not to move away from his Lord as he felt their connection reigniting to full power as his blocker slipped off from his head, then being tossed aside ,like it burned the devil, upon the abandoned desk. The ink convulsed above their hands, the wavelength between their minds clashing. Matching his panicking heartbeat before they finally calmed. 

He let go of the breath he was holding. The devil chuckling, mocking the other for having such an intense reaction to something that was so natural to all of the denizens of their little world. “Much better.”

As the hours went by, and they figured out his strong points and weak points, Sammy felt his stomach starting to twist and his pulse starting to quicken inside him.

Why...why were his cheeks so warm? Why did his heart feel like it was making triple flips as his Lord was so close to him, something that has happened several times before, yet...never like this…. The other was being kind, and explaining everything so that he would be able to understand it. 

Even his smile seemed to be charming as it was so close to him now as he explained how to send something out, or bring something in closer to himself. But, he still had trouble with the actual formation of things and with so many failures, His Lord never got mad at him once, even when he launched the ink into his face. He just laughed. 

It was so strange, but… so nice all at once. It was like seeing a brand new side to the Devil, and ...it was an honour. He truly felt that as everyone else only saw the sides that the Devil wanted everyone to see and that was he was an evil, conniving son of a bitch that he was. 

“Did you hear me Lawrence?” Bendy asked snapping Sammy out of his thoughts, his face flushing all the brighter. 

“I’m sorry my Lord… but no, i was thinking of something else.” He confessed, flinching when the other raised his hand, expecting a slap but was surprised when the other just patted his head. 

“It has been a long lesson hasn’t it? Well, we will try one more thing, and the lesson is over for tonight.” he said pulling his hand away from him, causing Sammy’s heart to twist from his absence. “I want you to sing.” 

That ...surprised him to say the least. “Sing… my lord?” Sammy asked slow, seeing if he heard him correctly and Bendy nodded. 

“It’s the way that your creativity flows, I want you to start singing as you try to form whatever you want, it could be something small or abstract, I just want you to try.” He told him and it made sense to a point, but with the other watching...he felt nervous. And it was ridiculous to him as he has sung on command before,but it felt different, just like everything else. 

Thinking of something small, an old little song he made for the show, he started to sing. Making Bendy chuckle at his choice, but didn’t say anything as Sammy watched the ink. He didn’t know what he would form, as he wasn’t able to form anything at all that day except some blobs in the air and maybe lopsided bullets, but nothing of great substance. 

His gaze fell upon his Lord who was watching him closely, his hand shook as he tried to keep steady. He was tired and confused, but he still wanted to impress him.

The other’s chuckle brought him back from his thoughts. “Interesting choice.” Said the Devil, pointing to his hand and indeed. Floating just above Sammy’s hand was a miniature version of the devil himself, smiling over at him. 

At the sudden realization of the implication that this would hold, his only reaction was to hide it behind his back, his face a bright crimson in shame as Bendy let out a roar of laughter. 

“Mhhh… I suppose it is easier to copy something that is right in front of you….” He purred as he glided over to Sammy, crossing the circle. Sammy backing up with each step, not from fear of harm, but in fear of the other hearing his exploding heart as it consumed his ears. The back of his legs hit the desk against the wall, trapping him as Bendy’s clawed hand, cupped his cheek. “ Or… it could be something else…’ He whispered, watching his prophet for a moment, leaning into him for just a fraction. Waiting for something…

Sammy stared for a moment at the Devil’s round face. The everlasting grin plastered on, and his horns forever dripping of ink… it was never traditionally attractive so why…  
Why did he just kiss him? 

He finished the distance between them, the kiss soft and odd, but it was warm as Bendy leaned against him. Pressing him further onto the desk, as their bodies molded into one another. It was intense, the familiar push and pull of their bodies as Bendy pulled him closer to his own yet still capturing him between the desk. Keeping him there, trapped, and forever his. 

Sammy’s mind was like a fog, a sweet blissful hot fog that clouded all sense and reason. Trembling arms reaching around the much taller being, pulling him closer to himself, receiving a deep throated purr from his Lord. He couldn’t help but smile, this side of the Devil wasn’t all that bad. 

He could feel himself sipping, the heat rising too high in his body. The devil having the only source of natural heat in this damned hell and it was starting to make him dizzy. His breathe lost within the kiss. 

But as quickly as he was drowning in the heat, the cold swam through him once more. Like a splash of water when you were sleeping as the Devil pulled away from him completely. 

“You need to go back to Polk.” Bendy told him as he reached over to the book, lifting it up off the floor and handing it back to Sammy. The weight meaning nothing to him and just carelessly dropped it into the human's hands. Causing him to fumble as he tried to catch it. 

“You know the man is useless without you.” As Bendy lifted up his hand, Sammy could feel a tug within his body as he, himself, was lifted up like a puppet on strings by an invisible force. The door swinging open with a wave of the other hand. 

“But...I have to say this...Sammy.” He told him calmly, the forever smile on his face seemed actually pleasant, with a hint of cheekiness to it. 

“I enjoyed our lesson.” 

With a flick of his wrist he tossed Sammy right out of the office. His footsteps sloshed on the carpeted floor, the ink making it tricky for him to move always as he leaned out of the doorframe towards Sammy, the grin somehow even wider. 

“Expect another soon.”


End file.
